Fanbase
This area is for those that wanted more of Billy the Cat and His adventures Fan Season 3 # Lovesick Billy - Mr. Hubert sets introduces Billy to Claudia, who takes a liking to Billy. # To Beach Their Own - Billy, Mr. Hubert, and Queenie enjoy a day at the beach, well, They would, but a Lifeguard's dog isn't going to let them or any other cat get in the beach. # Medieval Billy - Billy and the others enjoy a day at the Medieval Fair, but a couple of guard dogs try to ruin their fun. # Cat Show Chaos - A Cat Show Contestant's Cat, who wants to have kittens soon, falls for Mr. Hubert. # Night of the Were-Cats - The Town's Cats (Even Sanctifer) run scared of a family of Were-Cats, who were really Lykoi-Breed Cats, so Billy tries to convince them that the scary-looking cats are harmless. # Blackie ties the Knot - Blackie decides to marry, which could mean the disbanding of His gang. # Weekend in Billy's House - on a snowy day, Billy after learning that His human family has left for the weekend, decides to camp out at His old house, but things get out of hand when the other cats decide to stay as well. # From Sardine to Finish - Low on food, Billy and Mr. Hubert try to get some food for the other cats by going to the Town's sardine factory, but a tough guard dog won't make it easy. # TV as You see - Mr. Hubert finds a Good Television in the Junkyard, which gives Him an idea to turn the junkyard into a Theater, but when the Dogs try to take over... # Duct and Cover - Billy and Queenie after being spotted by a fisherman, try to escape a fishing boat, but must traverse a maze of air ducts to escape with their lives. # Clothes make the Cat - While hiding from the straycatcher, Billy and the other cats hide in the convention center where a feline fashion show was taking place. # Can't win them Mall - While looking for a birthday gift for Queenie, Billy and Mr. Hubert are locked in a mall, but must deal with five thieves, who intend to steal thousands of dollars in merchandise. # Haystacked - Billy and the others enjoy themselves at a farm full of haystacks, but when They come across a briefcase full of money stolen by bank robbers, You can bet chaos will ensue! # Billy's Comic - Billy makes a superhero comic with a discarded sketchbook, but everyone wants in on it, Including Sanctifer. #The Outline Outlaw - A Cartoonist's Cat's draws insulting Drawings of Cats and Dogs, and when Billy tries to stop Him... #Bad Luck Blackie - It's Friday the 13th, and everyone is avoiding Blackie, well, except Billy. #Return of Catopatra - Catopatra works with Sanctifer to get Her revenge on Billy and Mr. Hubert. #Parents Day - It's Parents day and the Cats' families visit at the Junkyard, except Billy's. however, Ali Kazam, uses His magic to turn Billy's Family's consciousnesses into cats for one night. #Blue Moon Billy - Billy and the others head for the National Park in hopes of seeing a blue moon in the sky, but the park rangers, and their trained dogs aren't letting them. #Fangs for Asking - Mr. Hubert gets a toothache, and when He won't go to the pet dentist, Billy is determined to bring Him there. #The Ghost in The Train - Billy and Mr. Hubert go to the train yard to come to Woody (Mr. Hubert’s elder brother) and Sabrina’s wedding but a combination of a ghost and Don Catone with His henchmen would make it unforgettable! #Wind some, Lose some - In a windstorm, Billy and the others try to find shelter, but with some difficulty. #The cat who can swim - Billy and the gang visit a water park after hours, to help a Kitten enjoy the park one last time before He and His owners move away. #Berry Interesting - A farmer’s cat turns to Billy and the others to stop His replacement, a gluttonous dog from eating the blueberry crop and blaming it on the cat. #Toro! Toro! - Billy becomes enticed to the dangerous sport of Bulldog Fighting, after seeing a feline out-trick them, but... #Belling Sanctifer - Billy comes across a discarded bell which once belonged to Sanctifer’s first owner, so, Billy decides He want to return it, after that... Series Finale *Billy’s Last Adventure - Billy, feeling homesick after a year of adventures as a cat, decides He want to go back to His human family, but when He comes across Dandelion (who took Billy’s place) and Billy’s sister being turned into a cat, will it mean Billy will have one more adventure before says goodbye to Mr. Hubert and the cats?